goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagato
"You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… this hatred binds us together. I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain." Summary Nagato (長門, Nagato) was a shinobi of Amegakure and descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Forming Akatsuki alongside his friends (and fellow war orphans) Yahiko and Konan, Nagato dreamed of bringing peace to the violent shinobi world. However, following Yahiko's death, Nagato adopted the alias of Pain (ペイン, Pein) and, along with Konan, began leading a new Akatsuki; one that would force the world into peace using any means necessary. Six Paths of Pain This form is tiered at Low Planetary. Destructive Power Feats: Asura Path: Destroys multiple buildings with his missiles. Deva Path: Destroys the Earth Release wall and blasts Kakashi into a building, collapsing the building and nearby buildings. Asura Path: Destroys multiple nearby buildings with a blast. Deva Path: Destroys most of Konoha with his Almighty Push. Deva Path: Sends the Toads flying, they land outside of Konoha and are severely injured. Deva Path: Dispatches of hundreds of clones using his Almighty Push. Speed Feats: Catches a Jiraiya clone off guard. The Giant Crustacean is fast enough to surprise Jiraiya. Dodges Jiraiya's surprise attack. Stabs Kakashi before Kakashi can hit him. Casually stops Kakashi's Beast Tracking Fang. Dodges Kakashi's attack with his shared vision. Dodges the attack from Choji and Choza with the Deva Path. Blitzes the Konoha ninja and captures Shizune. Tosses the Animal Path back into Konoha's ruins. Blitzes Tsunade with the Asura Path. All but one Pain dodges Rasenshuriken. Dodges Gamabunta's attack. Dodges Gamabunta trying to hit him and then outspeeds Naruto as he tries to escape after running out of Sage Chakra. Uses the Preta Path to absorb Rasenshuriken before it can hit Deva. Uses his Almighty Push before Naruto can connect his attacks. Avoids the attacks from the Toads. Kills Fukasaku before Naruto can stop him. Captures Base Naruto with ease. Easily defeats Hinata. Hits Naruto with a boulder and redirects the Tailed Beast Bomb. Escapes Naruto long enough to bring the Deva Path closer to Nagato. Outspeeds the Naruto clones as they try to gran him, using them to dodge the Rasenshuriken. Strength Feats: The Giant Multi-Headed Dog destroys parts of a skyscraper as it chases Jiraiya. Giant Drill-Beaked Bird slams Gamaken into the ground. The Giant Ox slams into the wall and creates a large hole. Destroys Jiraiya's arm by tossing through him a concrete wall. Breaks Jiraiya's throat and then impales him with Black Receivers. Asura Path: Destroys a concrete platform with a single fist. Asura Path: Tosses Animal Path into Konoha from outside. Animal Path: Destroys a building with the Giant Centipede. Stabs a Black Receiver into Kakashi's shoulder. Animal Path: Tears through and destroys multiple buildings. Animal Path: Destroys multiple buildings with the summonings as the Konoha ninja try to stop them. Subdues Naruto in a grapple. Durability Feats: A Pain gets up after being launched backwards by Jiraiya. Summons a Giant Panda to use as a shield. Tanks Kakashi's Lightning Release Clone attack. The Asura Path survived being crushed by Choji and Choza and stops Kakashi's Lightning Blade. Survives Kakashi's Lightning Blade. Animal Path: Summonings tank the attacks of the Konoha ninja. No-sells the bomb he uses to disperse the Konoha ninja. Animal Path: Multi-Headed Dog tanks the Toads attacks and then continues to fight them. Tanks being blasted with his own Almighty Push. Tanks the blast from the blocked Tailed Beast Bomb. Stamina Feats: Despite his long fight with Naruto, still creates the Catastrophic Planetary Devastation. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can summon the Gedo Mazo. Can use Magic Lantern Body to create projections of the Akatsuki. Can seal Tailed Beasts. His barrier jutsu is able to stop Guy's attacks and makes Neji's Byakugan unable to see clearly. Can communicate with the Akatsuki telepathically. Can use rain to detect enemies. Uses six bodies to fight in. Can boost the speed of projectiles with Gale Palm. Animal Path: Summons a Giant Crustacean that can spit out a torrent of water. Can use substitution. Animal Path: Uses a Giant Chameleon to turn himself and it invisible. His Rinnegan can see intangible techniques. Animal Path: Uses a Giant Multi-Headed Dog. The Giant Multi-Headed Dog can split into multiple dogs. Animal Path: Summons Giant Drill-Beaked Bird. Animal Path: Summons a Giant Ox. Animal Path: Can summon the other Paths of Pain. Preta Path: Absorbs Jiraiya's combination attack. Preta Path: Absorbs Jiraiya's Massive Rasengan. The Pains have connected vision. Naraka Path: Revives the three defeated Pains with quickly after ambushing Jiraiya. Creates Black Receivers, rods that paralyze the enemy and allow them to insert their chakra into the body of the affected. Detects the detection barrier around Konoha with his Rinnegan. Human Path: Steals the soul of a ninja. Channels his chakra through the Black Receiver, interrupting Kakashi. Deva Path: Can control attractive and repulsive forces. Deva Path: Disperses Kakashi's Beast Tracking Fang with his Almighty Push. Preta Path: Absorbs multiple ninjutsu with ease. Asura Path: Can adapt it's body to different forms with different weapons. Deva Path: Uses Universal Pull to pull Kakashi towards himself, overpowering Kakashi's attempt to stop it. Deva Path: Deflects multiple attacks with his Almighty Push. Deva Path: Pushes Kakashi away with his Almighty Push again, then deflecting Choji and Choza with another Almighty Push. Deva Path: Can use Almighty Push & Universal Pull on a scale small enough to control nails. Asura Path: Creates and fires a target-seeking missile. Naraka Path: King of Hell can read the minds of enemies. Human Path: Steals Shizune's soul. Animal Path: Summons the other Pains outside of Konoha. Deva Path: Can fly with his abilities. Naraka Path: Heals the other Pains that were damaged. Preta Path: Absorbs Rasenshuriken. Naraka Path: Rejuvenates the Preta Path during the fight with Naruto. Deva Path: Disperses Rasenshuriken with his Almighty Push. Deva Path: Launches Naruto and his clone back. Deva Path: Universal Pull pulls Naruto towards Pain. Preta Path: Absorbs Naruto's chakra, taking away his Sage Mode. Black Receiver kills Fukasaku. Deva Path: His Universal Pull pulls Naruto towards him and then the Black Recivers pin Naruto to the ground. Deva Path: Creates a gravity well that pulls the surrounding earth to create an artificial satellite, it being large enough that it destroys entire mountains in it's pull. Gear: Weaknesses: His Almighty Push has a 5 second recharge. Other Feats: Defeats Kakashi, Choji, and Choza off-screen. Off-screens Hanzo. Pre-Edo Nagato Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Summons the Gedo Mazo faster than the Anbu can attack. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Tanks Hanzo's bombs and Fire Release attack. Tanks the Gedo Mazo implanting it's Black Receivers into Nagato and using his chakra. Stamina Feats: Has enough Chakra to fuel the Gedo Mazo to slaughter Hanzo's army. After his fight with Naruto, has just enough chakra to revive everyone in Konoha before dying from chakra exhaustion. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: His Almighty Push blocks dozens of kunais. Summons the Gedo Mazo, which shoots out chakra dragons that steals souls on contact. Revives everyone he killed in his invasion of Konoha. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Killed Hanzo and his family off-screen. Edo Nagato Destructive Power Feats: Destroys the forest in front of him using his Almighty Push. Speed Feats: Absorbs Killer Bee's V2 Chakra as Killer Bee attacks him. The Chameleon catches Naruto as he tries to attack Nagato, Nagato then starting to take his chakra. Stops Killer Bee as he tries to free Naruto, blinding the summonings. Strength Feats: Knocks Killer Bee away. Holds Killer Bee with one arm while holding Naruto with the other. Durability Feats: Recovers from Amaterasu having emaciated him. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Being an Edo means they are able to regenerate infinitely from damage and have infinitely replenishing stamina. Pulls Naruto towards him as he flings a meteorite at Naruto. Blocks Killer Bee's Vibrato Blade with his Almighty Push. Blasts the Amaterasu off of himself with Almighty Push. Absorbs Killer Bee's V2 cloak. Saps Naruto's chakra when he is caught. Absorbs Naruto's Rasengan as it tries to connect. Creates more limbs with the Asura Path, then turning part of one into a beam cannon. His summonings also share vision with him. Creates a Planetary Devastation vaguely mountain sized. Seals Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Mid Category:Planetary